macneseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mr.MacMania
Welcome Hi, welcome to Macne Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Whisper☆Angel Sasayaki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Atmosfera (Talk) 22:39, September 30, 2012 Note I'm not in charge of the wikia... In fact I don't know who is. If I am, its a surprise. This wikia isn't dead but its quiet. Go ahead if this is the case. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:31, December 14, 2017 (UTC) :I think the admin/bureaucrat is not around at the moment. The best bit is to ask to either adopt the wikia or ask for someone to be elected as bureaucrat. Its most likely would default to the most contributing editor, which I have a funny idea would be me. I don't really want that status though, but I'd set up others for future editing and hand the reigns over within a few days. Been that once on the vocaloid wikia, stuck with it on the Vampire Sphere wikia... I'd rather use the time to put up others for the status and retire. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:34, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Problem Now the wikia staff are saying I can't adopt either despite saying to you I'm the only one who can adopt. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Macne_Series_Wiki_(2) They essentially have created a situation in which no one can adopt this wikia as anyone trying to do so will get told about me, yet I can't adopt because I'm not "a consistent editor". One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:41, January 31, 2018 (UTC) -- Ah! No so thats not an official fandom admin, so they just tell that to like everyone who tries to adopt any page. You literally have made more than like 95% of all of the edits on this wiki so you just have to wait till FANDOM staff sees the adoption form and approves you. I had the same issue since theres not a whole lot of info to edit on this wiki so the dilema lies with how they can justify telling you to make edits but you have nothing to make edits for unless their bullshit meaningless ones. lmao --Mr.MacMania (talk) 08:12, February 1, 2018 (UTC) :According to them the adoption of the wikia is not considered urgent as there is no major vandalism. But if someone makes a edit every day for 6 weeks they should be able to adopt. I guess you have a goal then. I'd prefer it if you take the chance from me, but you can try their suggestion.One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:44, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:41, January 28, 2019 (UTC)